


Chaos bunch intros

by Frogdaddy666



Series: Adventures of the chaos bunch [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogdaddy666/pseuds/Frogdaddy666
Summary: intros on the chaos bunch
Series: Adventures of the chaos bunch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031478
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. intros

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably add more info when I come up with it

Damien Blake-Stark

  
16

  
trans guy(He/they, on T)

  
Bisexual

  
Tony's adopted son its hidden for safety reasons

  
The Neo( Master hacker, Pyrokinesis)

  
Goes to Midtown tech( Junior)

  
Daiting Kasey Graves and loki

  
Was experimented on by hydra and became ab avengers because of powers it gave him

  
Adopted by Tony n Pepper at 15

  
Speaks Russian, English, Korean, Japanese, sign language

Has partial hearing loss and wears hearing aids

* * *

Peter Parker-Stark

  
16

  
Trans guy(he/Him, on T)

  
Bisexual 

  
Tony's adopted son its hidden for safety reasons

  
Spiderman

  
Goes to Midtown tech (Junior)

  
Dating Harley Keener 

  
Adopted by Tony n Pepper after Aunt may died

  
Speaks Russian, English, Sign language 

* * *

Kasey Graves

  
17

  
Bisexual

  
Goes to midtown tech (Junior)

  
Dating Damien Blake and Loki 

  
Speaks Korean, English, Russian, Sign language 

* * *

Harley Keener 

17

  
Gay

  
Goes to MIT for Engineering(Tested out of highschool)

  
Dating Peter Parker

  
Not an official avenger but will replace Tony as iron man when he dies

  
Moved into the tower/New York when his mother died

  
Speaks Russian, English ,Sign language 

  
Has a southern accent 

* * *

MJ

  
16

  
Lesbian 

  
Goes to midtown tech(Junior)

  
Dating Shuri

  
Personal intern to Pepper 

  
Speaks English,Russian, Korean,Sign language 

* * *

Shuri

  
16

  
Lesbian 

  
Lives in Wakanda but visits regularly the tower

  
Dating MJ

  
Speaks Russian, English, Xhosa, sign language 

* * *

Loki

  
17 in midgardian years

  
Lives in the tower

Dating Kasey graves and Damien Blake-stark

  
Pansexual 

  
Genderfluid

  
Speaks Russian,English, Norse, sign language 

* * *

Ned  
  


16

  
Bisexual 

  
Goes to midtown tech (Junior)

Personal intern Bruce Banner

  
Speaks Russian, English, Sign language 

* * *


	2. Character descriptions

Damien Blake-Stark  
• short black hair  
• Dark brown eyes   
• Usually wear ripped Jeans, band shirt and a leather jacket and platform boots  
• 5'5 normal 5'11 in boots  
• has snake bites, nose , and industrial peirce  
• Wears a watch that can diploys his suit when needed

* * *

Kasey Graves  
• Short brown hair  
• Light blue eyes  
• Usually wears jeans, t-shirt, hoodie and converse   
• 6'0  
• Has a septum peircing

* * *

Harley keener  
• short blond hair  
• blue eyes  
• usually wears jeans,t-shirts, jacket and converse   
• 6'0

* * *

Loki  
• shoulder length Black hair  
• emerald green eyes  
• when not in his armor he wears black jeans, long sleeves shirt and black boots  
• 6'4  
• Has a lip peircing

* * *

MJ, Peter, Ned and Shuri are how they appear in the movies


End file.
